A World Away
by flying.otter
Summary: What if Tails came from another land, on the other side of the world to be exact. How he met Sonic and friends and how he got so far from home. Also a take on Tails' family. Rated K , but may change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is my first story and it will have later chapters for all those who are wondering. RR, but only constructive criticism please.

A World Away

White and black. That was all he could see. The world seemed to have evolved into those two colors. A lone figure trudged through the world these two colors created. Shivering the figure knew the meaning of both these colors. Night had fallen and, as expected in the winter time, it was snowing.

The figure was a young orange fox who went by the name of Miles Prower. By all standards he was normal with the exception of having no shoes or gloves that most of the other creatures wore. What was different about this fox were his two tails. He had always had them and from where he was from they were considered normal. Here in this strange land many people had shunned him, chased him away, or tormented him for his tails. At only five years old he didn't understand why.

Panting heavily Miles leaned against a tree and slowly sank to his knees, hugging himself tighter in a futile attempt to stay warm. Surveying his surroundings Miles looks for anything he could possibly use for shelter. Not far, a small hole in the base of a tree barely made its self visible through the flurry of snow. Getting to his feet Miles slowly made his way toward the crude shelter. Crawling in a far as possible, Miles curled into as compact a ball as possible and wrapped his tails around his freezing form.

A deep cough shook his small form. Sniffling, Miles pulls out an amulet buried in his chest fur. On an oval piece of silver a gold Chinese dragon circles a star cut ruby. Slowly tracing the dragon with his finger Miles remembers when his father first gave him the amulet. His father had told him it was a special amulet. His father had told him it was called a Loyalty Amulet and that it was connected to him in some way. Miles didn't quite understand it, but he had been told not to give it to anyone and to always protect it.

At the memory of his father tears began blur his vision. Tucking the amulet back into his chest fur he now hugged himself more to comfort himself than to keep warm. He had no idea how he ended up in this strange land or what was going on at his home to make him end up in this place. He could only remember fires and screaming. Someone had grabbed him, but in a way where he couldn't see or breathe. Eventually he passed out and upon waking he found himself in the middle of nowhere, alone and having no idea how to get home. Wandering around Miles had found little to eat and no help from anyone. Winter weather just made things worse with ice rain, snow, and cold winds that seemed to pierce him through his fur and eventually making his sick.

Miles could feel a sneeze coming on. Quickly sniffling and rubbing his nose in an attempt to stifle it, but only succeeding in quieting it. Wrapping his tails tighter around his thin form in an attempt to warm his body he closes his eyes. He felt so tired and weak. The odds of waking up alive in the morning were heavily against him, especially in his state.

Fast approaching steps alerted Miles to someone nearing his shelter. As the steps got closer they began to slow down till they stopped right outside. Miles' heart raced, the last time he ran into someone they had tried to tie him up and drown him a nearly frozen pond. Lucky for him he had gotten loose before they got him in the boat. This time he would hardly be able to fight back. He had not eaten for days and any water he got either came from melting snow in his mouth or chewing on icicles.

Miles held his breath, hoping that whoever was outside would move on and not find him. After what seemed like an eternity, Miles finally heard the crunching of footsteps in the snow growing slowly more distant. Letting out a sigh of relief, Miles let himself relax a little. Without warning a sneeze exploded out of Miles and the footsteps stopped. Miles' eyes shot open in realization of what had happened. Cocking his ears he could hear the footsteps returning until a pair of red and white sneakers stopped outside of Miles' shelter.

Once again squeezing his eyes shut Miles prayed that whoever it was would either think that they had heard nothing or if they did find him think he was dead. Miles could hear and feel someone's breath as they peered into the hole. Fear welled up inside of Miles and he could swear he could feel the person's eyes boring into him.

He heard the person outside shift their weight in the snow and soon afterword Miles felt a pair of hands slide him out of the tree. Miles' eyes shot open as he was lifted into a pair of arms and he struggled as best as he could as whatever creature had him held him slightly tighter.

"Whoa, there little guy. It's alright. I won't hurt you." A voice tried to reassure him. Unconvinced Miles attempted to struggle further, but soon broke down into a coughing fit and slumped defeated in the creature's arms. The creature held him closer to its body while Miles caught his breath.

Shaking uncontrollably not only from the cold, but from fear Miles looked up at his captor. A cobalt blue hedgehog looked down at him with could unmistakably be concern. What stood out the most about this hedgehog to Miles were his emerald green eyes. The hedgehog broke eye contact with the kit to look around the clearing and asked "where are your parents?"

Tears blurred Miles vision at the thought of his home. Hanging his head Miles did not attempt to look the hedgehog in the eye. After a moment Miles felt a hand on his head and an alarm went off in his head. Lowering his ears and moving his head away from the hand, Miles looked back up at the hedgehog not even trying to hide his fear.

With his hand hovering several inches away from Miles' head the hedgehog looked surprised, but smiled as he realized what was going on. Turning with Miles still in his arms the hedgehog began carrying the kit away from his shelter. Miles head looked around wildly as he realized the hedgehog planned on taking him somewhere.

"Easy there big guy," the hedgehog spoke softly to the terrified kit, "I'm just going to take you home to my place. You're really sick and from the looks of it you haven't eaten in a long time either."

This did little to calm Miles' nerves, but he did stop jerking around and settled for his fur standing on end and shivering.

"By the way, my name is Sonic." Sonic said in a cheerful voice. There was a long pause as Sonic waited for the kit to respond.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" Sonic asked slowly. Miles just stared blankly up at Sonic, fear still registered on his features. Sonic raised an eyebrow at the kit, waiting expectantly as he continued walking through the forest. Two swishing appendages caught Sonic's eye as they continued on and his eyes widened in surprise. Noticing Sonic's reaction to his two tails Miles flinched a waited for Sonic reaction.

"That is so cool!" Sonic exclaimed looking down at the young fox as the kit looked back in surprise. Excitement radiated from Sonic and smiled broadly. Cocking his head to the side Miles could feel himself beginning to like the hedgehog, but tried to blow out any such feelings. Now that Sonic had noticed his two tails, Miles just knew that this hedgehog was going to try to hurt him in some way everyone else he had previously met had tried to and in his weakened state there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

"Since you won't tell me your name, can I call you Tails?" asked Sonic. Thinking over the nickname he really did not mind and so did not show any sign of protest against it.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sonic declared upon receiving no answer. As Sonic continued walking, gradually the trees began to thin. With few obstacles the wind seemed to take this opportunity to blow exceptionally harder, pelting the two with snow and ice. Tails began breathing harder as his shivering increased and did his best to curl himself into a ball from his position in Sonic's arms.

"There it is, finally." Exclaimed Sonic. Not far off in the distance a small house could be seen in a small clearing near a cliff.

The sight of the cliff made Tails' stomach do somersaults. Walking up the front porch of the house Sonic opened the door to reveal an entry way leading to a living. Through another doorway Tails could see a kitchen. On the other side of the room a stairway led up into darkness and next to the stairs ran a hallway. A couch and a coffee table occupied the living room, but what caught Tails attention the most about the abode was that it was warm.

Moving toward the stairs Sonic flipped on a light and proceeded up go carrying the curious kit with him. At the top of the stairs a hallway led to three doors all of which were closed. At this point Tails let out a large sneeze that not only shook his small body, but startled Sonic who looked incredulously at the young fox.

Sonic suddenly burst out laughing. Tails felt his chests rapid movements as he laughed. Looking up at the blue hedgehog, Tails couldn't help but feel surprised.

"Wow, that was quite a sneeze Tails. I didn't think you would have something that big inside of you. I guess it's true what they say; big things come in small packages." Sonic commented as he opened a door to their left, which led to a bathroom. Kneeling by the bathtub still holding the kit Sonic turned on one of the faucets. Once the tub was filled Sonic gently set Tails in the water.

Immediately as Tails body touched the water he felt the warmth spread throughout the rest of his body. Visibly relaxing Tails closed his eyes and let out a quiet sigh. His moment was interrupted as he felt some warm water dumped over his head. Shaking his head water droplets flew in every direction. Tails heard a soft chuckling. Looking up Tails could see Sonic wiping water from his face with the back of his hand. Seeing the kit looking at him he smiled down and grabbed a bottle from the side of the he squeezed several drops of some goo into his hand and rubbed it into Tails' fur.

Bubbles formed on Tails' fur much to the curiosity of the kit. As Sonic's hand brushed over the back of his neck, Tails couldn't help but let out an almost inaudible chuckle. Sonic's hands stopped rubbing. Tails looked up at the hedgehog wondering what had caused Sonic to stop. A mischievous smile slowly formed on Sonic's muzzle. Before Tails had a chance to react Sonic attacked Tails' ticklish spot. Squeezing his eyes closed and scrunching up his neck Tails smiled and chuckled as Sonic laughed along while tickling the young kit.

In the middle of a laugh Tails began to cough. At the sound of Tails' dry cough Sonic stopped fear for the young fox replacing the previous jolly mood of the room. Tails could feel goo rising into his mouth from deep in his throat. With a hard final cough Tails got the muck out of his throat and into his mouth. A hand instantly went to his mouth. He didn't want to swallow the stuff it was gross feeling the stuff in his mouth, but he didn't want to spit it out in the tub.

"Here, use this." Looking at the blue hedgehog he faces a small piece of toilet paper dangling from Sonic's hand. Taking the paper from him Tails spits the goo from his mouth into the tissue and gives it back to Sonic, who throws it into a nearby trash basket.

"Better?" asks Sonic, looking at the wet fox. Nodding Tails began rinsing the bubbles out of his fur with a little help from Sonic. Once he had finished Sonic opened the drain and, taking the kit form the tub, placed him on a towel and began drying him. Once as dry as possible, Sonic picked up the young kit and exited the bathroom and into a room across the hall from the bathroom.

The other room, Tails found was a bedroom. A bed, a night stand, as desk, and a dresser occupied the room, but it looked like no one resided in the room. Above the bed, Tails could see a window. Outside it was still snowing. The thought of still being out in the cold forest sent a shiver up Tails' spine.

Still holding Tails, Sonic walked across the room to the bed. Pulling back the covers, Sonic set Tails down and tucked him in under the covers.

"You rest here, while I go warm up some soup. You're as sick as a dog and I bet some food would help you a lot." Sonic told him exiting the room, leaving the door open.

Resting his head against the pillow, Tails snuggled down under the warm covers. This bed was different than the ones from his home. His bed back at home didn't stand off the floor for one thing and he had different furniture in his bedroom at home, but he for sure was not going to complain.

Tails' eyes began to droop as he lay there, but Sonic had said he would bring food. Not sure whether to trust the hedgehog or not Tails decided to stay awake and at least see. Sitting up slowly, Tails could feel his body ache not only from exhaustion, but from sickness as well. Pulling his amulet Tails stared down at the dragon. It wasn't the fact that they dragon was made of gold or that it surrounded a ruby, but that the dragon looked so real that it could fly off the amulet.

"What's that?" a voice interrupted Tails' thoughts. Looking toward the doorway, Tails saw Sonic standing there a bowl in each hand. Walking in he set the bowls down on the night stand and bent over to get a better look at the amulet.

"That's a neat piece of jewelry you have there. Where'd you get it?" Sonic asked, believing his question to be innocent.

Tears stung Tails' eyes. He wanted to go home and see his family again. He was scarred and didn't know what to expect and his life seemed to have taken a turn for the worse. Tears now freely flowed down his muzzle as he clutched at the amulet, closing his eyes he let out a sob. The bed suddenly dipped down under some weight and Tails felt an arm go around his shoulder. He did not flinch away this time and instead leaned into the body connected to the arm feeling the need for comfort of any kind; even if he did not completely trust them yet.

"Did someone in your family give you that amulet?" Sonic asked gently. Tails nodded, he could feel himself becoming attached to the hedgehog, but allowed himself to this time. He didn't care if Sonic turned on him and stabbed him in the back. He really needed someone right now and Sonic was the only one who had shown him any kindness so far since coming to this strange land. Lifting the small fox into his lap, Sonic hugged Tails to him and began rocking back and forth, comforting the depressed kit.

After the kit had finished crying Sonic set Tails back on the bed. "Here," said Sonic handing Tails a bowl of soup, "you're alright now. You can stay with me if you want." offered Sonic.

Tails looked up from his bowl to Sonic, surprised. "You see, I'm actually quite lonely here. I have friends, but it's not the same." Explained Sonic, looking down at his bowl then to looking back up at Tails. Tails was surprised, but felt a smile light up his features and nodded in response to Sonic.

Sonic's eyes lit up happily at Tails' response and began enthusiastically shoveling soup into his mouth. Returning to his own bowl Tails began eating the bits of vegetables and meat and slurping up the broth to finish. Blinking sleepily Tails let out a long yawn. Taking his bowl Sonic set it on the nightstand and stood up. Laying the kit down in the bed, Sonic once again tucked Tails into bed.

"Good night Tails." Sonic whispered to the already sleeping fox. Then picking up both bowls he quietly exited the room and closed the door, leaving an exhausted and sick kit to peacefully slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends and Fairy Tales

Chapter 2

A couple weeks later found Tails doing much better. He had gained weight, so that he no longer looked so skinny and frail. His fur had a healthy shine to it that at times Sonic could swear Tails was glowing. Tails still didn't trust Sonic completely and still wouldn't let him touch his head, but he still hadn't uttered a word to Sonic. Despite all the good things happening to Tails he still had not fully regained all his strength and would occasionally cough, due to his lingering illness.

On this particular afternoon Tails sat the table in the kitchen with a pad of paper and several different colored crayons, coloring. Sonic on the other hand wrestled with an electronic can opener that seemed to refuse to work.

"Darn it all." Sonic muttered under his breath for the umpteenth time after slamming the device on the counter. Scratching his head Sonic stared down at the opened device, trying to figure out what was wrong. Several screws, a screwdriver, and a pair of pliers lay around him on the counter. Looking up at from his drawing, Tails stared at the device from across the kitchen.

Letting out a defeated sigh Sonic gave up trying to fix the appliance. "Guess I'll just use the can opener from the camping supplies." Sonic said more to himself more than to Tails. Once Sonic had left the room Tails got up from his seat at the table and wandered over to the device.

Hopping up onto the counter he looked at the mess of wires and parts inside the can opener. Following several stream of wires and parts Tails noticed that several wires didn't look like they were placed correctly. Picking up the device and grabbing the pliers lying abandoned on the counter, Tails carefully moved the wires to where they should have been. Once finishing this small task he closed up the device. Setting it on the counter, Tails pressed the button that turned the machine on. The machine came to life with a gentle whirr as the blades turned. A triumphant smile lit up his features and an excited sparkle entered Tails' eyes at the success of fixing the previously broken object.

"Whoa, you fixed it." Tails jumped at the sound of Sonic's voice. Standing in the doorway Sonic stood holding hand operated can opener. Walking over to the counter he set it down and picked up the electronic can opener. Reaching into one of the cabinets he pulls out a can of ravioli. Placing the can in place, Sonic switches it on and to his amazement watches as the can rotates and the sealed top opens up.

Taking the now open can of ravioli out of the can opener, Sonic stares at it baffled. Looking up at Tails Sonic stares for a moment with mouth agape. "H-how did you… where… when did… how'd you fix it?" Sonic stuttered. Shrugging in response Tails jumped down off the counter and returned to his coloring on the table.

Opening his mouth to ask another question Sonic was interrupted by someone knocking, loudly, on the front door. Setting the ravioli on the counter Sonic exits the kitchen to open the door.

"Hey, Knuckles." Tails could hear Sonic addressing someone apparently by the name of Knuckles, but continued to color despite the noise.

"What brings you to the neighborhood?" Tails heard Sonic ask.

"Oh, I just thought you might be lonely, so I decided to drop in and see how you're doing." Answered another voice Tails did not recognize, but assumed was Knuckles.

"Well, you're in time for dinner, and I want you to meet someone." Sonic responded. Hearing the sound of footsteps returning to the kitchen, Tails looked up from his drawing. Sonic, walking over to Tails, smiled, placed a hand on his shoulder, and turned to their guest. Looking at the creature in the doorway Tails couldn't help, but cock his head to the side in curiosity.

The creature that stood in the doorway was bright red, with the exception of his peach colored muzzle and a white crest on his chest. He had spikes similar to Sonic's with the exception that instead of standing up, they hung from his head like dreadlocks. He wore gloves like Sonic except that his had spikes on top and were shaped more like boxing gloves than the usual gloves with individual fingers. The most unusual thing about his, to Tails, was his eyes. They were purple. Tails had never seen any creature with purple eyes before.

"Knuckles this is Tails. Tails this is Knuckles the echidna." Sonic introduced the two.

Smiling, Knuckles approached Tails. "Nice to meet 'cha, kid." Knuckles greeted. Kneeling down to his level he reached his hand out to pat the kit's head. Just as he had done with Sonic, Tails flattened his ears and flinched away from Knuckles hand. Pausing, Knuckles' smile disappears and raises and eyebrow at the fox's reaction.

Looking at Sonic, Knuckles asks; "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, don't worry about it." Sonic answers casually walking over to the cabinet and pulling out several more cans of ravioli. "He won't let me touch his head either. Don't know why, but…" Sonic casually shrugs.

Taking a seat next to Tails, Knuckles stared at the small fox with mild curiosity. Staring back for a moment, Tails decides he's not going to do anything and returns to his drawing.

"So, where are you from?" Looking up at Knuckles in surprise at the question, he shrugs and once again returns to his drawing.

"You mean you don't know where you came from?" Knuckles asked in complete surprise.

"He was wandering around when I found him, Knuckles, and he's just a kid." Sonic answered for Tails looking over his shoulder as he poured the canned ravioli in a pot.

"You mean you found him out in the middle of nowhere and you brought him home?" Knuckles asked defensively.

"Yeah," answered Sonic also defensively, "he was cold, sick, and alone. He was going to die if I just left him there."

An awkward silence had fallen over the kitchen. Looking up, Tails stared at Sonic then Knuckles and back. Sighing he set down the crayon he was currently using and picked up a different color and began working on his coloring again.

Feeling someone watching him, Tails looked first up at Sonic who was busy making the ravioli, then at Knuckles who stared somewhat curiously at him. Tails stared back unsure of what Knuckles was expecting him to do.

Blinking several times Knuckles shook his head and smiled slightly at the young kit. "So, what are you drawing?" Knuckles asked only half sincerely. Sliding the pad of paper toward Knuckles, Tails showed him his drawing. Tails had simply drawn up a memory of his home. One of the places he remembered the most was the view of a valley below where he lived. There were several mountains in the distance, a blue stream ran through the valley bellow, and several trees stood like sentries along the river and several in the field.

"That's not a bad drawing." Commented Knuckles, passing the pad back to Tails, who just shrugged.

"You don't talk very much do you?" asked Knuckles. Tails shook his head picking up a crayon again to finish his drawing.

"He's been like that since I first found him." Sonic said ladling food into several bowls. "I don't know if it's because he's scared or if he's mute."

"Maybe you should take him to see a doctor." Suggested Knuckles, accepting a bowl from Sonic. Tails paused a moment, a doctor? He didn't really want to see a doctor. If he saw a doctor he might have to get a shot or he might have to take some nasty medicine, but if Sonic decided that he should see a doctor he really didn't have much choice in the matter.

"Nah, if he's not mute he'll talk when he's ready." Answered Sonic much to the relief of Tails. At that moment the front door opened with a loud bang and a shrill "Sonic!" was let loose from some female voice. Tails jumped high in the air, landed in Knuckles' lap, and grabbed the echidna's arm; every hair on his body standing on end.

Staring at Sonic, Tails could see the blue hedgehog apparently being strangled by a pink hedgehog.

"Oh Sonic, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to visit you in so long. I was just so busy that I couldn't come see you. I know you must have missed seeing me." The pink hedgehog rambled to Sonic. After much struggling Sonic finally managed to break free of the pink hedgehog's death grip on him and stood gasping for several moments.

"Amy… do you… know how to… knock?" Gasped Sonic leaning against the counter for support.

"Well I figured you wouldn't mind, especially being out away from everybody." Answered Amy turning away from Sonic.

"Hey Knuckles, how are you?" Asked Amy smiling.

"Almost dead, because of a heart attack from you." Knuckles answered in a none-too-kind voice. Amy scowled and opened her mouth to say something when she noticed Tails still clinging to Knuckles' arm and still scared stiff.

Amy's eyes grew big and a bright smile spread across her face. "He's so cute!" exclaimed Amy advancing toward Tails. Scrambling off of Knuckles' lap, Tails quickly hid behind the echidna ear flat against his head in fear of the pink hedgehog.

"Aw, come out little guy. I won't hurt you." Cooed Amy, smiling and bending over slightly to get a better look at the fox. Unconvinced, Tails remained behind Knuckles, grabbing his arm for reassurance.

"Amy, I think you scared him too much for him to let you come near him." Sonic stated flatly.

"Nonsense, I bet he'll come out for a treat." Amy countered pulling a piece of candy from her pocket and offering it to Tails. The fox simply stared at the Amy and gripped Knuckles' arm tighter.

"I think you'd better back off, Amy. If this little guy grips my arm any harder, it's going to fall off." Stated Knuckles flexing his hand in an effort to keep circulation in his arm. Taking the hint Tails loosened his grip on Knuckles arm. Amy shrugged and replaced the candy in her pocket.

"Aw, come on Knuckles. I think he likes you." Sonic teased, but still slightly serious.

Knuckles looked down at Tails who looked back up at him. "Would you mind letting go of my arm?" Knuckles asked softly. Obliging, Tails let go, but still remained hid behind Knuckles. Shaking his arm Knuckles brought back feeling into his arm, now free of Tails' grasp.

"What's your name?" asked Amy, leaning to the side to try to look around Knuckles. Tails stared back, warily, remaining silent and leaving Amy's question unanswered.

"He doesn't talk much. In fact Sonic says he hasn't heard him say a word since he first found him." stated Knuckles crossing his arms. "Isn't that right?" Asked Knuckles half turning around grinning at Tails. Looking up at the echidna Tails nodded.

"Oh really," Amy smiled mischievously, "I bet I can get him to talk by the time dinner is over." She declared challengingly.

"I'll take that bet." Sonic declared. "If you can't get him to talk by the time dinner is over you get to do dishes."

Smiling broadly Amy says "Fine, and if I win you have to go on a date with me. Deal?" Amy held out her hand to Sonic.

"Deal." Sonic seals the deal by shaking hands with her.

Turning back to Tails and Knuckles, Amy roughly shoves Knuckles away to fully face Tails. Backing up to try to get away from the weird lady, Tails backed into a chair, nearly falling over in the process.

"Hey little guy, what's your favorite color?" Amy asked enthusiastically walking toward Tails. Staring up at the pink hedgehog towering over him, feeling threatened, Tails' ears flattened against his head.

"Tails, do you want some dinner?" Sonic called holding out a bowl. Walking quickly around Amy while keeping an eye on her, Tails retrieved the bowl and sat down next to Knuckles, who had returned to his seat and his own dinner, and began eating.

Also grabbing a bowl Amy sat down on the other side of Tails. The look in her eyes made Tails nervous. "Hey Tails, do you like being called 'Tails?'" Amy asked somewhat critically. Still watching her closely, Tails nodded his head in affirmation to her question.

Amy continued to ask Tails questions and for his opinion throughout dinner. After several minutes of answering meaningless questions with either a nod, a shake of his head, or shrugging his shoulders, Tails simply ignored the offending pink hedgehog, but still kept a wary eye on her from time to time. By the time dinner was finished Tails still had not said a word and Amy desperately babbled at Tails in a last minute attempt to get the kit to say something.

Knuckles burst out laughing. "Did you really think you could get him to talk? He's been living with Sonic for two weeks and he still hasn't said a word to him."

Staring wide eyed at Sonic, Amy's expression changed to anger. "You knew I wouldn't be able to get him to talk didn't you?" She demanded.

Laughing alongside the red echidna, Sonic calmed down long enough to answer Amy. "Yep, and now you get to dishes." Sonic slid his bowl across the table toward Amy.

Giving Sonic a look that could crack stones Amy grabbed the bowls off the table and proceeded toward the sink. Picking up Tails Sonic carried him to the living room and, sitting down, set Tails next to him. Picking up a remote Sonic began flipping through the channels. Knuckles passed through the living room, heading straight through the door.

"Are you leaving already Knuckles?" Sonic inquired.

"Yeah, I left the Chaotix in charge of the master emerald and I should get back as soon as possible." Knuckles answered opening the door.

"Stop by again, and bring the Chaotix sometime." Sonic called after Knuckles as he left, closing the door to the cold outside behind him.

Sonic settled back into the couch and continued his channel surfing. After several minutes Sonic turned off the television and sighed. "Nothing on." He muttered under his breath. At that point Amy came out of the kitchen and stared at him a frustrated look on her face and her hands on her hips.

"What?" Sonic blurted noticing Amy's look.

"You shouldn't rot his brain out with T.V. like that. Why don't you read him a story or something?" Amy suggested walking out the front door.

Staring after her Sonic for a while said nothing. Then looking down at Tails, asks "Would you like a story?" Brightening up at the prospect of a story Tails nodded enthusiastically.

Standing up with a sigh Sonic walks toward one of the rooms by the stairs. Opening one of the doors, Sonic reveals a mess of boxes. Looking on, Tails watches as Sonic opens several boxes, apparently looking for something. Finally Sonic pulls a book out of a box near the back of the room.

Closing the door behind him, Sonic walks back to the living room with Tails following closely behind him. Reclaiming his spot on the couch, Sonic looks down at the book somewhat disappointedly. Climbing up on the couch next to him Tails looked at the book in Sonic's hands. 'Fairy Tales' read the title in gold lettering across the hard bound cover.

"This is the only book I can find. I'm not sure if you'll like them or not, but it's worth a shot right?" Sonic said hesitantly looking to Tails for a sign of interest. Looking at Sonic then back at the book Tails smiles. Taking the book from Sonic, Tails opens it to the first story.

Sonic read several fairy tales. The stories fascinated Tails to no end. He especially liked the story of The Elves and the Shoemaker. He loved that such little people could do so much for one person and that both the elves and the shoemaker got a happy ending. Finally, Sonic shut the book much to the fox cub's disappointment.

"And now it's time for little foxes to go to bed." Sonic said lifting Tails to the ground. Taking the book from Sonic, Tails began walking up the stairs to his room, with Sonic following closely behind. Before climbing into bed, Tails set the book of fairy tales on his nightstand.

Tucking the little fox in Sonic told him "You know if you want to, I can read more of those to you tomorrow." A wide grin spread across Tails muzzle as he reached up and hugged Sonic. Taken aback, Sonic hesitated for a moment before hugging him back.

Monster: Alright, here's chapter two. This chapter might seem unnecessary, but it is. It introduces characters to Tails and his ability to work with machines. I had to go back a couple times and edit because some of you people out there would take it the wrong way. *cough cough perverts*

Cricket: I don't blame Tails for being afraid of Amy. And this chapter is important for Tail's character. :) I heart Tails!

Dolphin: Fav part is when amy screams sonic and tails jumps into knucles arms but i don't blame him. well it does introduce charaters and monster we all want to know what the amulet does. love it;D


End file.
